The Soul Eater
by apple2011
Summary: Harry finds out he is more than Human, he is a creature beyond time, with Immortality binding to him and a magic only the most powerful can master, with new friends and allies can including Ravenclaw herself can he carve a life from himself and stop a thousand year old plot orchestrated by Godric Gryffindor himself. Powerful Harry Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. Harry/Rowena


The Soul Eater

It was evening when the woman dispatched the two Dementors to get him, she whispered a command and they were off like nothing else. They flew through the air like knives in order to reach their ultimate destination, this would be the first stage in what both Demntors hoped would result in a speedy end to an age old battle, a battle that had taken place through history and bled into the hearts of men. Yet all but a few would never know the truth, all but a few would never see history the way it really happened. The Dementors goal was to retrieve Harry James Potter, for years they had known he would be crucial to the final battle and yet neither had expected the day for him to take up arms and join them would ever come. He was ensnared by lies and never had they imagined he would be much more than a liability, a person who would always been unknowingly loyal to the other side. However that all changed not a few days ago when a snowy white owl had appeared within an impenetrable fortress that had stood tall for thousands of years. But what it held changed everything, letters that provided definitive proof that would help convince Harry Potter he was being controlled. So off they flew and sooner or later they would reach the end,

Meanwhile 

Harry Potter was swinging in a disused playground in the very heart of the place he detested most, it was the same place Dudley would chase and attack him around nine years ago. The event had passed and Harry was not thinking of that on this day, he was thinking of the letter he received yesterday, something which had shaken his entire world. The letter had arrived in girly writing with shining ink but the contents were something different, very different.

_Dear Mr Potter _

_For some time we have watched you with growing interest into you as a person, however we have not had the chance to meet you and speak for our revelations would be hard to believe if nothing else. However we now have a way forward, we are your friends Mr Potter and we seek to help you. We will contact you very soon._

_The Unity _

The moment he had read the letter it had exploded into cinders and yet that was not the most shocking thing, Harry had opened the package accompanying and found a letter bound with a heart symbol. If this had happened on any other day he would have dropped the package and written to Dumbledore but for some reason he wanted to know more but when he read the first letter he had found something terrible.

_Hermione _

_I'm bored just thinking about you, I need to see you and actually touch you without making someone else suspicious ( Potter) and I thought it wouldn't happen until the stupid [you know what] is dead and buried. But I've got good news! Dumbledore wants Harry alone this year and the two of us have most of the summer! Me and Remus can pick you up whenever you want to. _

_Love_

_Ron_

Harry went through the five stages of grief amazingly quickly, first he had laughed and assumed it was a joke then when he realised it was not he was angry. He had begged for it not to be true and then depressed his friends hadn't told him that they were together, he always knew they had chemistry and if they wanted to purse it then why hide it from him? He was their friend. Or was he? once he had accepted the fact it was true, however it was the second letter which answered his questions.

_Dear Ron_

_I know! He just told me and we can finally have some alone time without anyone looking in! Come get me tomorrow! We also get out of having to write to Harry this year. He may be nice but he's amazingly thick, to a point it's funny but also sad. Some people just can't see what's going on around them._

_Hermione _

_XXXX_

The unity was a name that stuck in his head, who were they and more importantly what did they want with him? Had they made the whole thing up but despite himself Harry knew it was true, Ron and Hermione had always had something but why hide it. If they hated him so much why did they hang around with him and why did Dumbledore want him alone? The letter had only added fuel to the flames of his depression because now he saw Cedric die over and over again but he could hear the fake laughs of Ron and Hermione as their entire friendship crumbled. So he did nothing else but swing, hoping he would be able to escape the pit of grief he was lost in.

"Oh man that was funny," Dudley was howling as he entered the playground along with his gang, Harry instinctively got up. They were a gang of bullies nothing more and Dudley hated him with a passion, they would all enjoy chasing him so he decided it was best to clear of however Dudley didn't see it this way.

"Well look who it is boy's!" Dudley chuckled seeing Harry get up, the gang all burst into smiles, they had not seen Harry for some time and most of them were sadists who would enjoy attacking him.

"What's up Big D? Beat up another ten year old?" Harry mocked scornfully knowing the gang had a tendency to pick on anyone smaller than them.

"This was one deserved it," Dudley defended

"Manly," Harry remarked dryly but the pig headed and brained boy saw a chance.

"At least I'm not the one crying into my pillow every night! Cedric , Cedric boo hoo!" Dudley spat and his mates descended into laughter as Harry felt anger coarse through him. The temptation to attack Dudley was astounding but he resisted

"Whose Cedric? Your boyfriend!" Dudley laughed and his moron friends laughed even harder but this time they were less happy, something was going on and already the day had turned slightly cold.  
"Is Harry going to go crying to his mum? Oh wait you can't can you, because she's de.." Dudley got no further as a jet of black lightning soared from the sky and reduced the entire gang into nothing but screams. Harry looked up confused wondering if Voldemort was here to finish the job, however it was not Voldemort but two black shapes, he knew what they were immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dudley demanded before being blasting back with another round of lightning

"_You dare insult Lily Potter's memory, a woman who stands taller than you ever will and who is infinitely more powerful. You are nothing boy," _a enraged feminine voice exploded into the open air as the two Demenors came down, Harry drew his wand but it was knocked from his hand by a flick of one's hand. He scrambled for it but he stopped the moment he heard it speak to him

"_Calm, we're from the unity," _it explained and Harry spun round.

"What?" he demanded wanting to know more about the letter and who sent them,

"What are you doing?" Dudley cried not seeing the Dementors and thinking Harry was responsible for the attack.

"_Yes the unity child, we send you those letters detailing the betrayal's of your friends, the unity believes you to be in danger and we are here to save you, please child come with us,"_ the Dementor requested in what was almost a motherly way, Harry for some reason felt a connection with it. The chill was somehow nonexistent and for the first time Harry wondered if there was more to Dementors than he thought.

"_How do I know it's not some kind of trap?" _Harry asked it knowing in the past Dementors had worked with Voldemort

"_You don't but think if it was a trap why would anyone send us we are trying to reason with you not take you. If you come with us we can explain everything to you, about your supposed friends, about Dumbledore and a battle you have been in all your life. A battle that will soon come to a climax and by staying in the place you are in you will be a pawn. With us you will be a king, the most crucial piece, here you will find misery and pain so I ask you for one final time. Will you come with us?" _the Dementor asked gently and Harry struggled for an answer. Then the Dementor outstretched her hand and in that moment Harry decided, he took the hand and then he felt himself melting into the shadows, he was falling back and with the blink of an eye he was gone.

Meanwhile 

A man stood on a balcony overlooking a vast ocean that attacked the rocky cliffs with a vengeance,, they had been doing that for two thousand years since the man built this home. However this man did not look well,. He was unnaturally slender and dark lines surrounded his deep hazel eyes, his teeth were unnaturally sharp while his lips remained thin and faintly red, his skin was racked with wrinkles and underneath a web of black veins snaked through his body. A white beard linked with deep grey hair which covered most of his chin but left black veins snaking their way to his eyes and mouth, his hands were black and clawed with nails shaper than daggers protruding from his thin twisted fingers. The reason was simple, he was not well and over the last three thousand years since his accident as he called it he had been getting weaker. Not many would believe that not two hundred years ago this man could make an army turn around and cower in fear, this man looked old but he was far older than his appearance.

The reason was simple, he was not human. He was a soul eater and would have been immortal if not for a single event that had left him scared and pained beyond all imagination. Thirty years ago he looked around forty and before that he looked twenty. He had looked twenty since he first came into existence but now he was old and dying,

"They got him," a man spoke slowly and strongly from behind, and a smile spread across his pain wracked face

"I knew she would, Lucy has proved to be one of the wisest people I have ever met," he smiled at the memories he had shared with the Dementor, she was almost as old as him.

"Friend you realise that there is nothing more I can do, the venom is to potent, too dangerous neither myself nor Rowena can prevent it," the man spoke mournfully but the older man turned with a sad smile.

"Don't fret Salazar, I knew the venom was incurable since the day I was stabbed with it, I knew the day was coming when I would be old and pained, you tried your hardest and I told you it would not work in the end. But the end is where all things end up and you cannot blame yourself, not for me, or her," the old man replied warmly and the other man fell silent.

"We have all lost a lot to the forces of evil, I have lost my immortality, Rowena lost her innocence and you lost your wife, but that is what sets us apart. We do not allow loss to rule us, we rule it and you my friend will cope fine when I depart this world," the old man soothed gently but his words had been spoken before, Salazar just turned to leave when something rose from the shadows. For a moment the old man was defensive but his fave mellowed when Harry Potter appeared, the young boy had been through shadow travelling,, the most intense experience e imaginable and neither man was surprised when the boy collapsed.

"Take him to a room Salazar, I dare say Harry Potter needs his rest"


End file.
